gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Black Rogue
The Black Rogue is a War Brig captained by Jack Pistol. It is usually found preying on Undead, Navy or EITC Ships in The Hinterseas or Mariner's Reef. The Black Rogue is known to set sail from Las Pulgas or Cutthroat Isle and has been seen porting at various places in The Hinterseas and Mariner's Reef, its hunting ground, such as Padres Del Fuego, Cutthroat Isle, Outcast Isle and Kingshead on rare occasions. The Black Rogue has a dark hull and white sails. No additional colors or emblems have been added to the sails yet, because the captain, Jack Pistol, is focusing on improving the hull first. Features and Statistics *Hull - Level 1 Cargo *Hull Color - Dark Brown *Rigging - None *Sail Color - White *Sail Emblem - None *Health - 13 200 *Speed - 11 000 *Cargo Hold - 20 *Cannons - 12 *Crew Capacity - 12 *Broadsides - 24 History Jack Pistol had a large bounty on his head and his ships, The Green Rebel, The Iron Hawk and The Black Maelstrom, was being targeted. When Brigs arrived in the Caribbean and were being used for trade and warfare he decided to get rid of The Iron Hawk because it was known to the authorities, much slower and could not outrun bounty hunters and because he would make some good money from selling it. He made some changes to The Green Rebel and The Black Maelstrom, so they were no longer as easily recognizable and then sold The Iron Hawk to get back the money he spent on the additions he made to his other two vessels. He then commandeered a War Brig monitoring traffic coming from wild islands such as Isla Tormenta and Outcast Isle to Padres Del Fuego. The ship was unprepared because he used The Black Maelstrom, which was no longer recognizable, and he was sailing no flags and hadn't been marked as a scoundrel. He boarded the War Brig with a small crew dispatched the sailors on board, leaving no survivors as witnesses. He took command of the ship and had his first mate sail The Black Maelstrom to Tortuga for safety. He sailed to Cutthroat to keep a low profile for a while. While he was there he defeated many undead skeletons on the island and killed the ever-reviving boss, Tomas Blanco. He managed to pillage a lot of gold and valuable items from the enemies. Soon he was restocked with gold and had found himself a fine weapon, The Seven Seas Cutlass. After the search for him died down he made for Padres Del Fuego in the middle of the night and docked at Las Pulgas to avoid the eye of the navy who might recognize the ship. He ventured with a portion of his crew through the jungles of El Sudoron to meet up with several of his good pirate mates. He left the ship at Las Pulgas because he needed to collect materials and gold before he could change its appearance. He sailed with many mates aboard their vessels, some of them also being War Brigs until he was satisfied with the amount of gold and materials he had collected. He returned to Padres Del Fuego and bought some better wood and other supplies to improve his hull. The hull was made darker and expanded for more cargo space and was now almost unrecognizable. The ship was originally called The HMS Brigadier, but Jack rechristened it, The Black Rogue. Current Endeavors After being rechristened and slightly redesigned Jack began setting sail aboard The Black Rogue again. The area he targeted most was an area of high trade and strong ship traffic, better known as The Hinterseas and Mariner's Reef, which lies around Padres Del Fuego, Outcast Isle, Cutthroat Isle, Kingshead and all the cargo-rich waters in between. Jack kept the crew small in the beginning. He was often the only man besides the sailors manning the broadside guns below deck. There was method to this madness. If his crew was small he would gain more skills in battling out enemies than he would with a larger crew, he would have less men to share plunder with and it was easier to keep command of a smaller crew. He would eventually take on a larger crew, but for now he was content. Authorities Point of View Coming Soon. Gallery BlackRogue1.jpg|The Black Rogue making quick work of the Undead Skeleton Ships. BlackRogue2.jpg BlackRogue3.jpg BlackRogue4.jpg BlackRogue5.jpg BlackRogue6.jpg BlackRogue7.jpg BlackRogue8.jpg BlackRogue9.jpg BlackRogue10.jpg BlackRogue11.jpg BlackRogue12.jpg BlackRogue13.jpg BlackRogue14.jpg BlackRogue15.jpg|Stern of The Black Rogue. BlackRogue16.jpg BlackRogue17.jpg BlackRogue18.jpg BlackRogue19.jpg BlackRogue20.jpg BlackRogue21.jpg BlackRogue22.jpg BlackRogue23.jpg BlackRogue24.jpg BlackRogue25.jpg BlackRogue26.jpg BlackRogue27.jpg BlackRogue28.jpg BlackRogue29.jpg BlackRogue30.jpg BlackRogue31.jpg BlackRogue32.jpg BlackRogue33.jpg BlackRogue34.jpg BlackRogue35.jpg BlackRogue36.jpg BlackRogue37.jpg BlackRogue38.jpg BlackRogue39.jpg Category:Fan Vessels Category:Ships